Abstracto
by Sicilia Lawliet
Summary: No todo puede ser concreto, especialmente cosas como el amor. Colección de drabbles y one-shots ArgPe.
1. Primer Sueño

1

Sus ojos ámbares resaltaban de manera especial al escuchar los primeros acordes de la guitarra.

Ellos transmitían lo que él no decía: temor, curiosidad, dulzura, amor; uno puro y amable...

Seguía tocando tranquilamente, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada, ambos tenían miedo de que esa conexión desapareciera.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando los dedos, ágiles y traviesos, dejaron de jugar con el pelo para -ahora sí- perderse completamente en esa sensación embriagante.

La guitarra había dejado de sonar hace mucho. El fuego hizo crujir la madera por última vez antes se extinguirse.


	2. Segundo Sueño

2

Se agitaba y enredaba entre las sábanas, tratando de darse calor. Estaba ardiendo, sin embargo moría por los escalofríos, haciéndolo temblar descontroladamente.

Todo paró cuando el trinar pequeño y agudo de un pajarito silenció los chillidos metálicos.

Sobrevoló y se posó en su pecho, y él observando los preocupados ojos verdes. Era amarillo y tenía alas mucho más largas que su cuerpo.

"Para volar más alto", pensó.

Con su pico, el pajarito le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Se detuvieron los temblores, y cuando volvió a dirigirle la mirada, había en lugar del ave un joven rubio con los mismos ojos verdes que, completamente desnudo, le acarició el rostro. Ambos terminaron durmiendo abrazados.

El antiguo pajarito era la vida que necesitaba para su cuerpo y su cariño la calidez para su corazón.


	3. Tercer Sueño

3

Era rojo, todo rojo.

Te miraba y palpaba tu cuerpo; los brazos, las piernas, el rostro…

Todo era rojo.

Tus manos perdieron el amor y tu cabello ya no tenía impregnado los olores del fogón (esos dulces postres que preparábamos), ¿Los recuerdas, cuándo viajábamos de ciudad en ciudad, la felicidad de ser libres y poder olvidar las viejas preocupaciones?

¿Te acuerdas de tu madre, tu abuelo, tu padre? ¿Tu hermano?

¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Y tuve ganas de llorar, porque ahora habías perdido contra esa furia rojiza que antes te mareaba y lograba hacerte caer.

En todo el tiempo que estuve contigo, jamás pude comprender lo roto que estabas.

Cómo me arrepiento.


	4. Cuarto Sueño

Él tenía un olorcillo dulce que inundaba la casa, se escuchaban los pasos de la gente y lo único que lograba orientarlo era el aroma del pan.

Lo seguía por todos los cuartos, buscándolo. Unos girasoles adornaban la ventana; lo sabía porque él mismo los había puesto ahí unos días atrás.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lucían, aunque muchas personas habían halagado el buen gusto.

Lo que más le preocupaba era no poder saber cuándo morirían hasta que la peste y los insectos empezaran a aparecer.

Subió las escaleras tanteando el barandal disimuladamente. Primera puerta a la derecha, se dijo, entrando a la habitación que compartían. Ahora el olor a pan era absoluto, no había forma que no pudieras olerlo. Escuchó una risita, y como si se tratara de un detonador, el ciego olvido toda precaución. Corrió hasta que sintió la camiseta y lo abrazó.


	5. Quinto Sueño

5

Miraron hacia lados contrarios, sin soltar sus manos. Ambos tenían la sensación de ser perseguidos, y un pequeño remordimiento en el estómago que indicaba el haber hecho algo malo. El problema era que no recordaban qué, tan solo voces confusas agolpándose en su cabeza ante de callarse.

Escuchaban sus respiraciones. Lo único visible en el escenario eran los pasillos, los cuales solo dejaban observar dos salidas, ambas iguales.

Estaban desesperados, no sabían qué debían hacer. El mayor empezó a tararear; nada pretencioso, una simple balada cuyo ritmo vino a su mente sin razón. El otro apretó un poco su mano, sorprendido de escucharlo. Era extraño. Ya se había acostumbrado al silencio.

Trató de reír para acompañarlo, -el sonido era reconfortante…- pero sintió la garganta seca y el estómago se revolvió de nuevo. Su compañero se dio cuenta y dejo la balada al aire, callándose y volviendo otra vez a su estado de vigía. Devolvió el apretón para reconfortarlo –no era su culpa, no tenía que sentirse mal por eso-.

Se quedaron parados. Sin ruidos. Con las dedos entrelazados. -Con el ardor, la culpa, el olvido…-

En silencio.


End file.
